Celestial Being: Love and Change
by KnightofEl
Summary: The goal to eradicate war, and change a twisted world, that is the purpose of Celestial being.He agreed with the organizations philosophy, and in time he will become the light to the future.On the way,finding what he had longed for, peace but walking down this path will mean many hardships, yet he will find something else,something that's been out of his reach until now;love. AU
1. Chapter 1

CELESTIAL BEING

A dream, he knew it was a dream yet he was here under the scorching sun, illuminating the war-torn dessert land that was once home; The Republic of Krugis. Setsuna scanned his surroundings, his raven hair flowing with the sand filled wind, as his crimson eyes landed on his old home, and what emerged stopped his heart, "M-Mother…..?" he muttered. His mother smiled at him with affection that only a mother could express "Soran, it's time to come home, please come home, my son." She said, her voice calming and rejuvenating; like rain on the dessert floor.

The raven haired boy could only stare at her, his eyes wide and rimmed with tears, as he slowly reached out towards her, but she slowly turned and entered back into the darkness of the house. "T-this is….no, mother, wait!" He whispered hiss voiced laced with panic, his calm and neutral demeanor fading as he continued staring into the void of that house. Flashes of yellow light illuminated the darkness resonating with the sound of thunder, soon after he saw himself, a child, covered in scars and dust of war, with a rifle held in his arms. "N-no…not again" he whispered as his child self-ran forward, but stopped as Setsuna stood before himself, the embodiment of his tragic past "That's enough!" he stared, taking away the rifle "Why did you hurt them, why did you take them away?! This isn't why we live-why we exist, there's no god here!" he yelled to his past self, wanting him to understand, wanting to save himself from the darkness that would come after his parents death. Yet despite his cry, his child self-stared forward with vacant eyes before continuing forward, pushing Setsuna aside as he disappeared in the spiraling desert wind.

The raven haired Meister could only stare in shock and through tears as his home, his once beautiful home slowly crumble around him, as it was bombarded by Anf mobile suit artillery. Falling to his knees Setsuna could only watch, powerless to stop them, to change his very world, clouds of shadow and thunder covered the once blazing sun all the while fire from his land burned to the very darkness up above. Setsuna felt tears roll down his cheeks as an Anf approached him aiming its machine gun down, its red eye expressing no emotion, only a cold killing machine. All felt lost, so he welcomed the embrace and peace death seemed to bring, stretching out his arms Setsuna waited for it to fire; its barrel burning a fiery orange prepared to release its volley, suddenly, his crimson eyes widened before the sight of a purple beam blasting into the very head of the Anf, and again was shot to the surrounding mobile suits, easily destroying them. Looking up from the ravaged mobile suit, whose metal was twisted and burning orange, to the clouds of thunder above, the Meister could see that they were broken through from the volley of shots, allowing light to shine down upon his home land.

He let out a sharp breath as blue particles flowed downward along with the light, as the clouds twisted before being blown away, revealing a glowing orb of blue particles that rained onto the unforgiving desert floor, until suddenly bursting open revealing the silhouette of his savior; a Gundam.

"What is the reason you exist, why are you alive?" a disembodied voice asked, seeming to come from the Gundam.

Reaching his arm up as if to grasp it, Setsuna stared with awe, tears in his eyes "Gundam…."

"Why are you alive, for what reason do you exist?" It asked again, calm and patient. Before he could answer the Gundam outstretched his arms at his side particles erupting from its form covering the land in a peaceful glow, shining brighter until even he was enveloped by the light.

* * *

Crimson eyes stared up at a white plated ceiling, sitting up slowly the young Meister swatted away the tears that surrounded him, his expression as stoic as ever, as he slipped out of bed. Setsuna took in a calming breath, the dream haunting him along with the question he couldn't truly understand, wishing to end war seemed to only scratch the surface of what he hope to achieve with his existence "What is my purpose?" he asked aloud, unsure on how to answer. Stretching out his tightened muscles, his tan skin forming goose bumps from the chill of the ship; the Ptolemaios. Letting out a sigh the young Meister made his way to his white closet, sliding it open easily and throwing on a tight black shirt, before floating to his door and exiting into the hallway, grabbing onto a handle that would escort him to the hangar, before closing the door behind him.

Sestuna kept his stoic expression as he continued to ponder the questions of his dream, before letting out a shaky breath from the thought of his home and mother. Shaking away the thoughts Setsuna quickly entered the hangar for what will be his Gundam, however upon entering he held a slightly surprised expression from seeing Feldt Grace with her back towards him working alongside Haros of multiple colors over his Gundam that was covered in shadow. He stared with crimson eyes, and pushed himself forward until he was directly floating over her, smiling slightly from her oblivious nature when it came to her work, peering over her shoulder it seemed she was working on adjusting the cockpit controls without stepping inside of it.

"Feldt Grace…" he acknowledged in his usual monotone voice, his face expressionless.

Feldt yelped in surprise from the sudden sound, quickly turning around, as her pink hair flowed around her as she floated in front Meister Setsuna. Emerald eyes stared deep within eyes of crimson, both celestial beings remaining silent. "Setsuna…..what are you doing here?" she asked to the youngest Meister. Of all the crew members on board Celestial Beings mother-ship, Feldt had always felt it easier to speak with him, due to his to-the-point responses , but she couldn't help but feel there was something more to it; a reliability between them. Before she could ponder more on her thoughts during their silence, Setsunas voice filled the air between them.

"I couldn't sleep" he said honestly looking away from her, the raven haired pilot felt it easier to speak with Feldt, she was peaceful, and of all the people he had come across, her heart was truly pure and kind. For him talking with her was as simple as breathing, he felt she truly listened, and in turn he wished to understand her more, although the emotions that came with this yearning confused him. Yet it was all hidden, his emotion, his yearning even his thoughts were hidden behind a neutral expression that he held on his face; a mask.

Turning back to see her, the staring contest between them resumed before he turned and floated back to the platform that held the exit, before feeling a hand wrap around his forearm. Turning his view from her pale hand, he looked up into her emerald eyes, seeming to realize their contact she quickly let go, a blush spreading across her cheek. Setsuna kept his impassive expression, but felt his own cheeks darken; trying to break the tension the young Meister asked "What were you doing?"

Feldt shook away her blush; she reached out, and touched him, not wanting him to leave knowing that he wasn't one to not stay up out of excitement, intuition told her it was something else. Before asking her own question, she knew she would have to answer his "I was calibrating its response time to match yours, you'll be heading out and I just want it to be perfect, the simulations could barely keep up with your reaction time, it's second to Allelujahs. Setsuna…do you want to talk about it?"

Setsuna knew what she was asking but for now he ignored and simply asked "May I see it?" effectively ignoring both the compliment and question.

Feldt nodded knowing not to push when it came to him; she doubted it would push him to open up faster. She floated to a nearby terminal, the young Meister right behind her as the Haros floated away to allow her to bring up. Her fingers moved with speed and ease across the white digital keyboard, every tap making machines move from her will, until at last the Gundam stood proudly before them still cloaked in shadow, and with another go at the terminal the hangar lights completely illuminated the room, along with the Gundam. Feldt turned to the young pilot and asked "What do you think….Sets-….Setsuna, are you okay?" She asked, worry laced in her voice "What's wrong?" she asked again, standing in front of her before was an impassive Setsuna but now, he only stood with an expression that she could only describe as shock, and awe.

"This Gundam…It's…" he whispered out "This Gundam saved me, at Krugis."

Feldt stared at him still holding her worried and confused expression, "It saved you….I guess it's only natural for you to pilot it; 0-Gundam your savior…are you okay?"

The young Meister could only nod before returning to his neutral expression even as flashes of his dream and his past presented themselves before him as he stared up "This is….Gundam, the one that saved me….." he said again having Feldt ask hesitantly, not sure if she should pry into his thoughts, but she needed to be sure he was okay "What did it save you from in Krugis, was it during the war?" she asked softly her worry and care evident in her voice.

Setsuna focused his eyes at what would be his mobile suit, hesitant to tell her, but feeling it was right and okay to. "Yes, I was…..my home was under attack but when everything seemed to be crashing down around me, this machine appeared. I saw it in my dream, it was about that day" he finished, purposely leaving out what he was doing, fighting as a soldier, not wanting to burden her. "I am…surprised to see it here, this will be my Gundam."

"Im sorry for what happened to your home, what happened at Krugis was…." Feeling it best to move the subject from his painful past she reached and took his arm and lead them back to the terminal "I have something here you'll like I created these just for you" she stated while typing furiously into the holographic keys causing arms to come down beside 0-Gundam holding various armaments to equip.

A GN beam machine gun fitted with a forearm clamp, was equipped to 0-Gundams right forearm, while on its left a GN-Shield with a base of white, and red edges clamped into place. The next set of arms moved to its knees equipping GN Katars on both knees. After they moved to its waist and equipped GN sword II Mediums on both hips, finally two hilts of GN beam sabers were placed in holsters on its back. "All armaments equipped…I…I use to watch your simulations you favored blades more than anything so I present you with Gundam-0 Seven Blades, the GN rifle doubles as a GN saber, and under the shield is a GN burst rifle recoil less, this Gundam is the most balanced and I think the most effective out of them all, so what do you think Sestuna?" she asked eager to get his opinion,,

She expected a thank you or even a nod at least but what she got was more than she expected and surprised her; Setsuna hugged her, his tan warm skin and strong body pressed against Feldt as a blush coated her whole face as she gave into the natural impulse to hug back.

"Thank you Feldt" Setsuna whispered, he never thought she watched him so closely he never believed anyone had, he simply did what had to be done to change a twisted world, yet she did watch him and remembered which was more than anyone had ever done. She truly was the only person he could break through his emotionless mask for. The only person who he could talk to; he felt unsure of how to thank her or how to make sense of the whirlwind of emotion he felt, and burned inside to tell her how much it meant to him, yet words failed him so he did what he had seen so many people did to express affection or thanks, he hugged her, although, he moved on instinct, he felt okay with the action.

"Thank you Feldt Grace" he said again, both staring into each other's eyes still keeping their blush, but before she could reply 's voice rang through the whole ship "All personnel please head to your respective positions, Feldt report to the bridge immediately, Meister prepare for launch, today is our big day!" she finished, and soon after the whole ship came to life with activity, as Gundam-0 as well as the other mobile suits pilot hatches opened prepared for boarding. Both teens were reluctant to release each other, but he did, before heading to a nearby locker pulling out his blue armor and helmet, before turning back to Feldt, but seeing she had left, leaving him alone. Setsuna looked determinedly at his Gundam, his new emotions and thought could wait, the mission started now, dressing quickly he floated into his cockpit, and began closing the hatch just in time to see the other Meister's enter the hangar, already garbed in their armors.

Gundam-0 was in launching position as Setsuna placed the helmet over his head as an incoming call came up on his holographic display within his cockpit, from the bridge. Opening the display, he expected but was surprised to see Feldt "What is it Feldt?" he asked using is neutral tone, effectively hiding his whirlwind of emotion.

Feldt held a determined look, yet her worry still showed as well as her slight blush "You didn't have to thank me….it was the least I can do for you; you're going to change the world today. Just….please come back safe Setsuna" She finished, waiting for his response.

Setsuna was prepared answer with a 'Rodger' yet he felt it wasn't right to say to her and instead looked into her eyes through the screen "I promise" he said with something more than neutrality in his voice, care and determination. Her smile was the last thing he saw when the transmission ended, now alone he couldn't help but acknowledge and feel his lips pull into a slight smile but quickly lost it, refocusing on the mission, "Gundam-0, Setsuna F. Seiei launching!"

0-Gundam left behind a trail of sparks as it was launched into the endless beauty of space, shining stars, and the colossal space elevators filled his view along with two blazing GN comets moving towards the nearby solar elevator _'Virtue, Kyrios' _he thought. However Sestuna allowed himself to float freely for a moemnt, letting GN-feathers dance around him as crimson eyes stared onto earth a place that would never be the same after today. '_I will find my purpose there, and...i will come back' _he thought, feeling a fire course through his veins, his thoughts on Feldt and his dream, but were soon interrupted by his fellow Meister;Lock-on Stratus, who now appeared in a holographic screen on his pilot terminal. "Well that sounded sweet kid, aren't you the little Romeo" he teased, but the only response he saw and heard was an impassive face and silence "Heh alright tough guy, let's get started then" he finished before ending the transmission, both mobile suits engulfed themselves in GN particles before flying down to earth, both seeming like comets as particles of beautiful blue trailed behind them.

Feldt watched from the safety of the bridge as Setsuna descended to earth descend to earth, '_Be careful Sestuna'_ she thought.

**AN: I look forward to writing this story, a redone version of both seasons and the movie. This will be a great and fun ride, and I truly look forward to writing more. The next part of this chapter will no doubt be short but the next chapters to come I hope will be to your satisfaction. Please review with your thoughts. Thank you, and see you again soon. Let's hope the message Gundam 00 shared with its viewers will someday be heard by the world.**


	2. Chapter 2

A combination of blue particles, and raging fire was all that Setsuna could see through his main display, despite the spinning flame, he remained calm and focused; ready to begin a revolution. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but feel the weight this mission carried; a presentation meant to show humanity their presence, and proclaim a goal most people would only see as a dream. Clenching his fist tightly around the side-sticks, the young Meister pushed the controls forward, accelerating the decent of his Gundam "GN particle dispersal complete, now forming GN field for atmospheric entry" Setsuna spoke aloud, informing Lock-on; on his current activities.

"Rodger….Hey Setsuna, you at all nervous?" The older Meister asked.

"No"

"Neither am I; I'm feeling excited, this is what we've been waiting for, the chance to change the world and now were here, I can hardly believe it"

"mhm"

Letting out a sigh the older Meister replied "You know Setsuna if you ever want to form any kind of bond with, anyone, you're going to have to answer with a little more than a yes or no."

"0-Gundam now entering the Mesosphere, alignment for drop off point is synchronized with Gundams decent" was the raven haired pilots' response to Lock-on's advice.

The older Meister let out another exaggerated sigh, continuing to try and make the kid more sociable; they still had some time before he would have to descend into the mountain ranges near the AEU's 'War Game' grounds, providing Setsuna with long distance support. However, pulling his thoughts away from the mission, as they entered the Stratosphere, Lock-on made another go at coaxing a more social reaction from the always- neutral-expression pilot.

"You know, Setsuna, you could even bond with Feldt if you opened up a bit more. Don't think I didn't notice the special response you gave her, Romeo." He teased, only receiving a quick glance and what he could have sworn was a surprised expression, but if it was there he had quickly removed it, still holding the same emotionless mask. "You can play tough all you want, but I think you're like Tieria, putting up a tough front, but just a big softy on the inside; just remember this Setsuna alright? You're not alone anymore" and with that Lock-on pushed Gundam Dynames forward, towards his landing-zone "Good luck kid, and don't worry I'll be watching your back."

The young Meister watched with hard crimson eyes as the green Gundam pushed on forward and faster, and with the older Meister gone, Setsuna took the small amount of time left contemplating his partners words 'open up hunh?' he thought to himself. His thoughts were soon interrupted as his Gundam notified him with their entry into the Troposphere. Returning focus on the task at hand Setsuna tapped at the holographic controls in front of him "GN field dispersal complete, distribution of particles to balanced levels, complete.

Descending at the speed that he was, it was no surprise that the AEU's base soon came into view, as clouds and bright blue skies became blurs around him; from this distance Setsuna activated 0-Gundams 'sound pick-up' to better assess the activities on the ground. A low hum yet breaks in the wind, as well as machine gun, along with blaster fire that soon silenced it, Setsuna could make out the new mobile suit that the AEU had developed was just as sophisticated as had said, but nowhere close to his Gundam. Soon after the artillery fire, Setsuna could hear the pilot yell and call out one of the observers who had apparently made a comment about AEU's mobile suit being a knock-off. Narrowing his eyes and flicking his wrist slightly, moving the right side stick; 0-Gundam released its hold on the GN-rifle but thanks to the clamp it remained on its forearm.

"GN 0-Gundam has target location on sight, cease GN particle dispersal upon arrival on target" Zooming in on the AEU's new model, Veda identified it as the Enact, giving Setsuna conformation on the target "Target confirmed, commencing first phase on schedule."

The young Meister could hear the watchtower scramble to identify him and ward him off, cutting off the 'sound pick-up' allowing GN particles to disrupt their communications, a natural side effect of the powerful particles.

Maneuvering the control Setsuna brought his Gundam to a smooth landing, standing proudly before the spectators of the Enact, staying silent not reacting to their shocked and in awe expressions, Setsuna moved 0-Gundam, so both he and his machine looked over AEU's mobile suit.

"Hmm, that pilot, that's AEU's ace Patrick Colaso-"he whispered to himself, before being interrupted by said pilot.

"…Colasour of the AEU, I've never lost a mock battler because I'm just that special! So don't say I didn't warn you! Come on!" he called out pulling out a vibro-dagger, charging at the young Meister in full force with speed that truly did make the Enact the most advanced mobile suit between the three major world powers.

Setsuna only stared with slightly widen eyes "Has he been talking this whole time?" narrowing his eyes, Setsuna stayed calm and collected knowing to allow him the first move; ready to show them all the power of his Gundam.

"0-Gundam ready for target elimination" he said calmly, before moving with speed and ease in sync with his machine, seemingly forming one. Reaching down 0-Gundam gripped the hilt of his GN medium sword and in the same motion slashing upwards, easily cutting through the hand that dared strike at him, resulting in a shudder from the crowd at the speed and power he had displayed in a single move.

"You bastard, you don't get it do you!" Colasour cried out to Gundam in anger.

Sestsuna ignored his words, moving as one with his machine, effectively dodging the ace pilots energy bolt with a spin, continuing to use to momentum of the spin move to slash away at the Enacts arm, before holstering the blade, spinning once more but dropping to the ground to sweep kick the teal mobile suit, while guiding his Katar blade along his leg, slicing away the mobile suits left leg, before holstering the blade back to his knee, standing over the broken and smoldering piece of metal as the victor.

"0-Gundam, first phase complete, now proceeding to second phase" he said, opening the channel for Lock-on to hear. Before reactivating the GN-Drives particle dispersal to easily fly upwards into the sky, seemingly weightless, as he pushed his Gundam forward to the waypoint presented to him on his terminal. Setsuna looked back to see the AEU wouldn't take his actions lying down, they were quickly deploying their mobile suits to pursue, everything going according to 's forecast.

His hard crimson eyes noticed an incoming call from Ptolemaios, opening it he was again surprised to see Feld, relief now apparent in her voice "First phase complete, good job Setsuna, you were amazing just please, again be careful, and keep that promise" she finished, giving him a kind smile, before ending the transmission. Setsuna could only blink and nodded to her, despite her being gone "I will Feldt" he whispered, but was soon interrupted with any further thoughts as he was fired at by a squad of Hellion Mediums; easily blocking every shot with Feldts GN-shield before easily side-floating away from another incoming attack to create space between the mobile squad and himself. Maneuvering the controls, he again became one with his Gundam; reequipping the GN-rifle, firing off at the Hellions, easily destroying one as the others broke formation to escape his barrage, quickly reforming again however to fire more volleys at him, again blocking them with his shield.

Growing impatient with their hit-and-run tactics and the reinforcements coming from the pillar, which only confirmed the AEU were hiding troops within, breaking the treaty that had restricted such militaristic growth. Setsuna signaled for Lock-on for support, dreading the comments his partner would say about him not being able to handle them alone.

"It's alright kid, even for you this is could be trouble but no worries, because, like I said I have your back" he said to his young partner before turning to the Orange Haro before him "Let's take aim shall we? Let's go, the Gundam Dynames and Lock-on Stratus in our madden battle!" he proclaimed, activating his GN sniper rifle, as well as his "Gundam eye" allowing clearer and further vision to allow more precise and long range shots.

Setsuna continued to maneuver; diving, spinning and nose-diving, while repeatedly moving his shield up to block the barrage of shots fired on him, all the while they kept their distance, some falling to his own GN bolts while the majority continued to dodge; before being cut through by a compressed GN-blot, from far below. Setsuna watched with a blank expression, seeing each fighter be blown apart, until only one remained. Quickly moving towards it Setsuna stared at the fighter cockpit before drawing his blade, resulting in 0-Gundams eyes illuminating as he cut the Hellion easily in half, before holstering back into place.

"So the second phase, is now complete…0-Gundamnow heading to island base" he said, to the crew of the Ptolemaios, who acknowledged the statement before singing off to support the other Gundam Meisters. While both 0-Gundam and Dynames made their way towards Celestial Beings Island, Setsuna decided to try and open up as Lock-on had said, as long as it was only to her. Calling her terminal, Setsuna soon came face to face with emerald eyes and flowing pink hair.

"Sestuna?...I'm glad you're okay, head to the island as planned and rest up as you can….Stsuna, are you okay?" she asked surprised by his sudden call in the first place, as well as the expression he held, seemingly needing to say something.

"I….mm…Thank you, your equipment worked well, and your support was…vital, Feldt Grace. And I'm back okay just as promised." He answered before signing off. Leaving Feldt with a bright smile, '_Oh Setsuna….'_ She thought amused by his effort, but feeling thankful and…something more from his attempt to try conversing with her in such a way that only she could experience. He tries for her, and with that thought, she held her smile, helping her comrades complete the next phases at Heavens pillar, keeping him in her thoughts.

Setsuna landed 0-Gundam easily in one of the docking capsules meant for him and Dynames, looking down at the shoreline, watching Ian and Lock-on converse. His attempt, and her still on his mind, he tried to do as his partner said, but It still continued to be a difficult task for him; but if he would do this, if he would try to change the world and himself….then it would be for the sake of peace, and her.

**AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, anyway, please enjoy and share your thoughts. I look forward to writing more. The next chapter will take place after Phase 3-4. Anyway, see you then reader. **


End file.
